Weak Strength
by Kyllia Kakanto
Summary: After getting kicked out by Anna, Tamao sets off with hatred and a stranger who promises to teach her about being a prophetess. Now 2 years into her training, problems begin to arise and memories begin to rule. Hao confuses things by coming into the mix..
1. Prologue

**Title:** Weak Strength

**Author:** Kyllia Kakanto

**Main Pairing:** N/A

**Other Pairing:** Yoh/Anna

**Summary:** After getting kicked out by Anna, Tamao sets off with hatred and a stranger who promises to teach her about being a prophetess. Now 2 years into her training, problems begin to arise and memories begin to rule. Hao confuses things by coming into the mix after being 'dead'…

/Thoughts/

(Visions)

" Normal Speech"

-Mind Reading-

**Chapter:** 1. Prologue

Flashback  
  
" Anou, a-are you ask-king me t-to g-go o-ut-t with you?" A young girl with a flushed face stuttered profoundly. She was accompanied and talking to a boy just a little older than her. The brown-haired boy smiled at her, captivating the girl. Excitement flooded her eyes at the thought of her one big dream coming true. But as soon as that came it left again, " B-but what ab-bout Anna-sama?"

Yoh chuckled and slid his hands into his pocket. He flashed another warm smile but it faded into a remorseful one. The shaman king spoke with an added sad tone, which was obviously fake if you knew better, " Apparently, Anna doesn't seem to want anything to do with me…"

Tamao looked at him in surprise, " That can't be true! She said she loved you." Somehow she left her stuttering behind and her outburst came out clear. With Tamao it was always others first.

With that conversation out of the way, Yoh and Tamao began getting together at night. Until the night Anna returned from her training with Kino earlier that usually.

" HOW DARE YOU?!" Anna yelled as soon as she saw the couple go through the door. Anna lit upon both of them rage clearly written on her face.

After the first intial shock that came with the yell, Yoh managed to come up with a measly scratch of the head and slight words, " Anna… I can explain."

Anna turned on Tamao venting her anger on the poor girl not caring what the real reason was. Anna lashed out at Tamao with whatever she could find, " I let you stay in the house NOT to take my fiancée away from me. You're not even strong or do you even have enough courage to stand up for yourself."

Through out the whole time, Tamao had been stuttering out apologies and other random words but what Anna said had hit a nerve. Tears welled up in Tamao's dark purple eyes. She knew Anna was right but what puzzled her was that Yoh just stood by. She sent a silent pleading request to Yoh but he shrugged it off. She stared at her crush with an atonished, hurt look. It was obvious Yoh would take whatever was better. If he had to choose between the two girls, there would be no long decision.

The pink haired girl was shocked beyond words, this definitely was not the same Yoh. She tried one last plead, " A-anna-sa-ama?"

" Get out." The words entered themselves in her mind; calm yet with a deadly touch.

" What?" Tamao gasped trying not to believe what she most definitely heard. Her faced was puffy and red from near crying. She shook her head in denial hoping the worst was not to come… to late.

" I said…" Anna turned her back on Tamao looking back only to give the girl a glare of contempt, " Get out!"

End Flashback

A smirk formed on a pale face with cherry lips. She focused more Furyoku into the mirror in front of her. The girl was trying to copy what her sensei was doing which was generating a picture of what was happening in the present. The visions were precise down to the very last detail. It took up a lot of furyoku but once mastered was very useful.

She exhaled and turned to the red haired women beside her, " I can't do it, Raioya-sensei."

" You're thinking to much of memories focus on the one person you want to see." Raioya said without opening her eyes, " Concentrate, Tamao, You've trained and increased your furyoku. This should be easier than easy."

" Yes, sensei." Tamao once again closed her eyes and cleared her mind except for one thing. She let the wave of furyoku flow but thought, / How can I not be overcome with memories when the one person I'm focusing on is the reason my life changed. But at least it changed for the better./

Two years since that incident, Tamao had changed profoundly. She hadn't only changed in the style and appearance sense, but also her whole personality, she changed from the short haired, timid girl to a longhaired, strong young woman.

Eyes flashed open as a jolt surged throughout her. The mirror now rimmed with red furyoku contained a fuzzy image of another shaman. Tamao narrowed her eyes and channelled more energy into the object while picturing Yoh in her mind. The fuzzy image become clearer and showed Yoh with a pink apron on.

Raioya took one look at what Tamao conjured up and burst out laughing, " I told you to visualize the one persion you've known for the longest time and know the best and you giveme this? A butler of some sort?" She looked closer then back at the fuming Tamao, " Isn't that Asakura, Yoh the shaman king?"

" Yes." Tamao replied through gritted teeth. She watched the mirror as it showed Yoh going through some chores. The picture moved to a blond woman by the name of Anna. As soon as Tamao saw Anna, anger welled up inside Tamao and the vision abruptly flashed blank.

Raioya blinked as the room darkened again, " Ok… What happened there?"

" Gomen Nasai, sensei." Tamao muttered her eyes full of annoyance at her slip up, " Can we call it a day?"

" Huh?" A hand brushed back red hair in the way, " Oh! Sure, it's getting late anyways. And remember no training tomorrow."

Raioya was rewarded with a blank stare and a short, " Nani?!"

Raioya in return gave Tamao a surprised look and a teasing tone, " Uh… it's something called your birthday. You know b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y?"

" Does it make a difference?" Tamao looked at her daring her to say something wrong. A scowl was plastered on her face and she was obviously displeased.

" Don't act like that! You sound like me in a bad mood! And yes your birthday is special!" Raioya scolded her with a teasing tone. She was soon the sad receiptant of a glare that was thrown behind exiting shoulders.

Tamoa strode to her room and flopped on her futon, / Yeah, tomorrows special but not because of my birthday but because it marks 2 years of being kicked out. 2 years of training, and 2 years of becoming stronger. Kyouyama-san will be nothing compared to me after my prophetess training. I promise you Asakura-san and Kyouyama-san I will master it and show you power you've never seen before!"

Kyllia: Ne…. prologue nothing special just an intro but don't worry the chapters aren't all as short as this. anyways yes this is tamao centric mi fav character so ya! um… anything else?? O questions just ask in the review k? and remember to review even if you don't have a question I want reviews!!!-.-


	2. Between Past and Future

**Title:** Weak Strength

**Author:** Kyllia Kakanto

**Main Pairing:** N/A

Other Pairings: Yoh/Anna

**Summary:** After getting kicked out by Anna, Tamao sets off with hatred and a stranger who promises to teach her about being a prophetess. Now 2 years into her training, problems begin to arise and memories begin to rule. Hao confuses things by coming into the mix after being 'dead'…

/Thoughts/

(Visions)

" Normal Speech"

-Mind Reading-

* * *

**Chapter:** 2. Between Past and Future

* * *

Raioya lay down on her own futon and stared out of the window at the starry night. She was a 22 year-old fortuneteller with powers known only by her clan. She had every trademark of her clan from the red hair and violet eyes, which changed to purple while using powers, to the tattoo on her stomach.

Raioya had been looking for a student to pass on her teaching when she found Tamao. At that time, Tamao had been crying her eyes out after getting kicked out. Raioya immediately saw the spark of potential Tamao already had and went straight to her. It took quite a lot of persuasion but in the end she got her student and Tamao became revengeful. She still regretted pushing all of the crap into Tamao about getting them back but the damage was already done.

She turned her head and looked at the ¾ jeans and black t-shirt she usually wore. Her fingers made their way up and clenched a pendant in the shape of a purple star. A feeling of satisfaction came upon her as she thought of how fast Tamao was learning things. Her lips formed a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Tamao, on the other hand, was having a hard time sleeping her long pink hair strewn across the bed. She was barely recognisable from the girl two years ago. Her normal outfit contained 2 clips to pin her hair back, a black skirt, and a blood red halter-top that matched the colour of her Furyoku. When her Furyoku began to climb, Tamao's Furyoku changed from the natural pink it had always been to a dark, deadly red.

She had become a dark girl who was cold and only trusted those who worked hard to earn it. On this night, Tamao was filled with anger and resentment built up because of Yoh and Anna. She tossed and turned with a scowl that looked permanent on her face. A clock in her room ticked midnight and her face relaxed a little to smile, " Happy birthday to me, I guess."

Both girls were up early the next morning. They both didn't speak thru out their daily routines and breakfast. Tamao silently washed the breakfast dishes while Raioya went to her room to get something. She came back just as Tamao had finished drying the last plate.

" Happy Birthday!" Raioya beamed at the younger girl and held out a round package. Tamao stared at the present with only a hint of interest, " Come on! Take it!"

The now 14-year-old girl accepted the girt with a murmured, " Thank you." She proceeded to tear away at the present. She opened the box with care and lifted out a small, round mirror encrusted with jewels. It was exactly like Raioya's but instead of amethysts it was rubies. Tamao looked up to thank Raioya again but found the other girl gone.

She heard Raioya setting up the dim room designated for her training and left the kitchen for it. Tamao entered and Raioya motioned for her to set down pillows piled in a corner.

" Ok… um today I'm going to teach you what sets you apart from everyone; what makes you a prophetess." Raioya announced after they had both settled down on a cushion, " You are going to learn how to see into the future."

" Go on." Tamao looked at her with an questioning expression when she paused.

Raioya glared at Tamao, " As I was going to say, reading the future takes up a lot of furyoku, way more than present reading. The first step is to think about the person you want to see. Next gather up furyoku in your mind and think about when or if you want you can see up to 2 years of the life of the person. Of course the longer the more furyoku. This process is to channel furyoku to your mind to produce an image you can see through your mind, instead of like a mirror. Actually present reading can be done on any inanimate object but mirrors just make it easier. Any ways during this process, which will take around 1 second to 5 seconds also depending on how long you want to know, you'll go into a trance, which makes you vulnerable if you are in battle. So not really useful then. Either way, I'll demonstrate first."

Tamao watch intently as Raioya's deep blue-purple charka emerged then went straight back into her body. Violet then purple, glassy eyes stared back at Tamao signifying that Raioya was successful. And as she had said a few seconds later her eyes returned to normal and they were full of mischief, " Wow, talk about a catfight. What do you and the blonde have that makes you want to kill each other so much?"

" She was the one who kicked me out." Tamao stated coldly as she prepared to try what she was just taught. She also failed to mention what she left out from her answer.

" Oh…. Ok. Follow my instructions the first time through. Think about someone, done? Ok, now set a time and at the same time apply furyoku." Raioya smiled when Tamao's eues blanked and went out of focus.

Tamao turned back to a normal state and blinked rapidly. She was feeling a little off balanced.

" So what did you see?"

" Nothing… it turned dark and I felt like I was being sucked out of my body." Tamap put her hand to her head.

Raioya's face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to think of something that might help. She thought for a moment then spoke up, " Hm… try more furyoku and remember to rid your mind of any distracting thoughs. Also try to set the date no further than five days from now."

Tamao blanked her mind easily as it was one of the first things she was taught. A clear image of Raioya appeared, then Tamao decided on the date. She gathered up furyoku 'til a tingling sensation rushed through her veins and the world started to spin until it was pitch black. A laughing voice echoed in her mind and another laugh erupted. A soft landing noise was heard and a voice filled with a teasing tone cut through the laughter. The voices lasted about half an hour then Tamao was jolted back to her senses.

" Anything this time?" Raioya sat back and asked expectantly.

" Voices, laughter." Tamao massaged her forehead once more. She grimaced as her head began to hurt in a splitting headache. She was handed a cup of water and the pink haired girl gulped down the contents eargerly. She let relief wash over her as her head stopped hurting so much.

" I think that's going to be enough for today." Raioya stood up and extended a hand to Tamao.

Tamao accepted it and was pulled to her feet. She frowned at a memory and said, " I thought you said no training today."

" Well, after your reaction to what I said I decided you wanted to. And more training makes you better, no?" Raioya laughed at the glare directed to her. She was smacked in the face by a cushion and stopped laughing.

" Take that!" Tamao grinned triumphantly then squealed and laughed as she ran away with a pillow clenched in her hands. She was smacked on the butt and turned to face Raioya. She swung the pillow at her sensei's face and shrieked when the older blocked it easily. They ran around the room hitting each other with cushions 'til they both couldn't breathe. They lay down, both panting, without speaking.

Raioya caught her breath after a while and spoke not looking at Tamao, " I have another surprise for you."

" Uh… huh." Tamao pushed herself up and brushed off invisible dirt and dust.

The red head stuck up a hand and waved it expecting Tamao to pull her up. Tamao walked over warily and took her hand. But halfway through pulling the other girl up she let go abruptly.

" Loser!" Tamao said with a teasing tone, then realization dawned on her and she thought, / The voices and laughter Iheared during training was what just happened./

Raioya looked at Tamao who had a weird ' I-just-realized-something-OMG' look on her face. She raised a curious brow at Tamao and, while waving her hand in front of Tamao's face, said, " Hello?"

Tamao came back to reality and smiled sheepishly at her teacher, " What were you going to show me?"

" Uh, OK." Raioya gave Tamao another fleeting glance and called to the waiting outside the room, " Come in now."

S leek fox and a fierce looking tanuki appeared at the doorway. They cowed at the two girls and entered. Tamao gaped at them and turned to Raioya for an explanation. There was no question that the two spirits were Ponchi and Konchi, without the diapers, even though there was a big difference.

" Remember all those breaks I gave you? Well, I was working on them." Raioya nodded to the two spirits and smiled at Tamao.

" Hontou ne? Sugoi!" Tamao rushed forward and the spirits found themselves in an embrace.

" You've changed a lot too, Tamao-sama." Konchi spoke respectfully, his voice was the same but his tone of normal speaking had changed from the one that always made snide remarks about everything.

" Call me Tamao like you always did." Tamao hugged them both again then turned to her sensei, " Arigatou!"

" No problem. You know how Konchi could oversoul into your board? Ponchi goes merges into a sword now as well." Raioya walked forward and petted the two animals on her way out, " Let's eat dinner now. We kind of 'skipped' lunch by accident."

" Oh! Want help?" Tamao followed Raioya into the kitchen.

" It's ok." Raioya reassured her and started forward to the fridge. Raioya also added nonchantly even though she knew exactly what the reaction was going to be. " Also, though, get Ponchi to show you your sword."

" I have a sword?!" Tamao swallowed hard to prevent herself from screaming outloud in obvious delight.

Her spirits went wide-eyes and spoke to each other at the same time, " Definitely not the same Tamao."

" Wait… I don't know how to use one." Tamao pondered that with a finger to her chin. The intial excitement worn off but either way she was overly happy about it.

Raioya slammed the fridge shut with her foot, her hands occupied by vegetables. She set them down on the counter and got the cutting board out. As she was chopping carrots she spoke to the still pondering Tamao, " One more year with me and you'll be done and a full-fledged prophetess…"

Tamao stared at her in confusement and interrupted Raioya as she was about to say more, " I thought you promised to train me for six years."

" As I was going to say before someone interrupted me…" Raioya gave her a mock glare and continued, " You'll be trained the next three years with someone to be a better shaman. The guy owes me a favour and he'll teach how to use a sword and such."

" Arigatou… I guess." Tamao scratched her head obviously confused. At the same time, a pot behind Raioya bubbled and the teacher turned to it.

" Can you set the table?" Raioya took out oven mitts and carried the pot to the table, " Ponchi'll take you to your sword after dinner."

" Huh? Oh, sure." She went to the drawer and got two sets of chopsticks. She gotbowls from the overhead cupboard and lay them on the dining table.

Dinner was eaten, again, in silence. Konchi and Ponchi had disappeared to appear only after they finished Raioya motioned for Tamao to follow Ponchi and that she would to the dishes. Ponchi led his mistress to the storage room and emerged from the cramped room with a katana wrapped in red cloth.

" Sugoi…" Tamao whispered in awe as she unsheathed the sword. The metal blade was thing and definitely sharp, while the hilt was sparkling with two jewels placed at the top of it. She metal reflected the light and it positively glowed. She hugged the fox and tanuki spirits and ran to find Raioya. She went along her way only to find out that Raioya was in the shower.

An hour later, Raioya came out of the bathroom with her red hair dripping with water. She passed tamao's room and found the girl working diligently on a drawing. Raioya snuck up behind the girl and was amazed at the sketch of Ponchi and Konchi. Every little detail was being drawn making the drawing full of life.

" Do you like it?" Tamao asked not bothering to look up from the sketch.

" It's beautiful!" Raioya exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. She left the blooming artist to her work and went to watch T.V. before sleeping.

Tamao smiled softly as she began to drift into unconsciousness. Her sketch was now finished and left by her bedside table. An hour after she fell asleep her body glowed red and her mind was sent into dark, clammy halls of what seemed like a castle.

Tamao opened her mouth to question but no sound came out. She reached out slowly and felt the slimy walls. As soon as her hand touched the goo, she quickly retracted her hand. Tamao looked up to the glow of a torch at the end of the walkway.

Echoing footsteps rang loud in her ears as she took tentative steps forward. She had long ago hastily wiped the substance on her finger off and now used the hand to brush away a cobweb hanging from the veiling. She grimaced at the sticky thread and shook it off getting closer and closer to the small fire up ahead.

Tamao tried once to call out but silence ate away at her voice. She came upon the torch and saw a door with rusted hinges and handle. Her hand made forward and grasped the rusty metal. She felt the rough edges of where the metal had worn away and she contrasted it to where it hadn't. Wit ha loud creak, it pulled open easily.

A corner, and more road to walk. Tamao moved quicker this time while sending a fleeting glance behind her shoulder. After she took the turn left, she found the hallway lit with torches providing light. It took her only a few seconds to get to the next door. She again reached for the knob but as her fingers touched it everything faded black. Then the rest of the night was dreamless sleep. The chill from her dream stayed over when the image faded. The knowledge of unreal was imprinted.

* * *

Kyllia: Yeah, sorry for the wait people. I never really had time and I was kinda depressed throughout the time and didn't feeling like typing out anything but angsty. Sorry about that. So there was the second chapter I hope you like it and I think it's longer than the first one . 


End file.
